Gone Too Soon
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: My first songfic! It's been couple weeks since Rua and Ruka left Neo Domino City. One certain boy thinks about Ruka and how she affected his life.


I haven`t written a fanfic about these two in a while so…yeah. I don`t own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D`s or the song Gone Too Soon…that`s Simple Plan`s song. Enjoy!

…..

Sly silently walked around the halls of Duel Academy. Every person he passed either looked away from him or just pretended that he wasn`t there. This didn`t bother Sly at all as he was used to this.

''_It's not like enjoy their presence either.'' _Sly thought to himself as he kept walking around. The school day was just ending so he just wanted to get to his locker and leave. Unfortunately for him on his way there he ran to the group of three friends, one girl and two boys.

The girl of the group had blonde hair and dark skin. Her green eyes showed an obvious sign of sadness that she was desperately trying to hide.

The first boy was a chubby one with gray eyes and a short light brown hair. He looked little distracted as he was looking around, but he too looked little sad.

Lastly was the second boy with grey square-shaped glasses, red eyes and brown hair. He looked the saddest of the group and he continuously kept looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone.

The girl of the group then noticed Sly and stopped on her tracks. The chubby boy was confused by this action, but then noticed Sly as well and stopped walking. It took a while for the second boy to notice that his friends had stopped, but once he did he locked eyes with Sly.

''Sly.'' The boy said with an indifferent expression. Sly looked back with a cold glare. He didn't want to bother with these people now. So instead of replying back he just walked past them, not giving them another look. ''Hey! I'm talking to you Sly.'' The boy said, but this time with an angrier voice. Sly stopped walking for a second.

''I'm aware of that Tenpei.'' Sly said back and turned around to face them. ''What do you want?'' Sly asked annoyed. Tenpei was about to answer, but the girl opened her mouth first.

''Are you still saying that you don't care that Ruka and Rua left?'' The girl asked. Sly felt a quick stab at his heart at the mention of Ruka's name, but it quickly disappeared.

''Why should I care Patty?'' Sly asked coldly. Patty recoiled a little at his tone even though she had almost gotten used to it. His answer still shocked her a little.

''But don`t you miss them…at all?'' Patty asked little sadly. She missed both of them very much and she still wasn't over the fact that they left. Sly just shook his head.

''Once again…why should I?'' Sly asked turned around and walked away. The chubby boy tried to go after him, but was stopped by Tenpei.

''Give it up Bob. It`s clear that without Ruka here he won`t talk to anyone.`` Tenpei said.

Sometime later Sly was at his house. He threw his schoolbag to the corner of the room and went to sit on the terrace. Sitting over there always made him feel a bit better. It gave him a nice view of the city. As he looked at the Duel Academy he sighed.

''Why did you have to leave Ruka?'' Sly wondered to himself.

_Hey there now, where'd you go?_

_You left me here…so unexpected._

The news that Ruka and Rua would leave Neo Domino City had been quite a surprise for everyone. Everyone knew about their actions during the Arc Cradle thing and how they saved the city so everyone expected them to stay, but unfortunately that didn't happen.

At first he didn`t care much. He was almost glad that the two left, since Rua kept challenging him to duels and Ruka kept dragging him everywhere. He was glad that they left or so he thought. He had started to miss Ruka.

_You changed my life, I hope you know._

_Cause now I'm lost…so unprotected._

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye._

He had started to miss her gentle way of saying his name, her constant cheery mood and the warm feeling that he would get whenever her hand made contact with his skin.

At first he had thought of her as just another student. However unlike all other students she paid attention to him and she wanted to be friends with him. Of course he had brushed her off coldly like he did with everyone, but she kept coming back no matter how many times he did that.

_Like a shooting star, flying across the room._

_So fast, so far._

_You were gone too soon._

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same._

_Here without you._

_You were gone too soon._

He had finally gotten something that many people call…friend. At first he didn`t know how to feel. It was odd to him that anyone would pay attention to him or even talk to him, so he was new to this situation. However…he kind of liked it.

He started to enjoy her presence more and more, even if he kept acting coldly towards her. She never minded it, but it was clear that her friends and especially her brother did mind it.

_You were always there, like a shining light._

_On my darkest days, you were there to guide me._

_Oh I miss you now._

_I wish you could see._

_Just how much your memory will always mean to me._

_In a blink of an eye…I never got to say good bye._

Then he had started to feel emotions that he had never felt before. He would start to be nervous around her, act less coldly around her and even sometimes blush around her. He had no idea why he felt like that. It had been a completely foreign feeling for him. So he decided to ask his mother about it.

He knew that his mother wasn`t the best advice giver, but he didn`t have any choice at this point. Once he had explained his dilemma to his mother, she started to cry happily and start saying how glad she was that his soon had finally found love. Sly had finally came to realization that he was in love with Ruka.

_Like a shooting star, flying across the room._

_So fast, so far._

_You were gone too soon._

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same._

_Here without you._

_You were gone too soon._

Unfortunately this realization had come too late. This had happened a day before Rua and Ruka left. Once he arrived to school next morning he was as shocked as everyone else in the class when they got the message from the teacher that the two had left. This nearly tore Sly`s heart apart.

Since then things had returned to what his life was like before he met Ruka. People ignoring him or not talking to him unless absolutely necessary. The only difference was that Patty, Bob and Tenpei tried to talk to him, but he coldly brushed them away like everyone else. Without Ruka there, he had returned to his old ways.

_Shine on, shine on._

_Until a better place._

_Shine on, shine on._

_We'll never be the same._

_Shine on, shine on._

Sly hoped that wherever Ruka was, she was happy. Actually, he was quite sure of that. Now that he thought back to it, Ruka had looked like she had wanted to tell him something before the day she left, but she never did.

He still had the same feelings for her. They just refused to leave, even though his brain said that the chances of meeting Ruka again were slim to none. However his heart kept saying that he'll see Ruka again and for the first time ever…he decided to believe his heart.

_Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You were gone too soon._

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same_

_Here without you_

_You were gone too soon…_

_You were gone too soon…_

_You were gone too soon…_

_You were gone too soon…_

Just as Sly was about to leave the terrace his cellphone started to ring. As he looked at it, he noticed that it was an unknown caller. Sly decided to answer it anyway.

''Sly Kokuryu.'' Sly said to the phone. From the other side of the phone he could hear a faint sigh of relief.

''I'm so glad I finally got in touch with you.'' The person on the other side said and that voice nearly made Sly drop his cellphone. He recognized that voice instantly.

''Ruka? Is that you?'' Sly asked with more happiness than he intended. Ruka giggled softly at this.

''Yep it`s me.'' Ruka said back. And from there on out the two would talk for hours almost every day.

…

I apologize for the shortness, but I wanted to upload something with these two and this one was the first that popped in to my mind…so…yeah. I still hope that you enjoyed it.

Well anyway…review if you liked, review if you didn`t like.


End file.
